The mission of the Center for Macromolecular Modeling and Bioinformatics is to develop advanced software tools to enable biomedical research, participate in high-impact computational/experimental joint research, train researchers in the use of Center software, broadly disseminate its tools and research, and serve the scienti?c com- munity by engaging in user support and research collaborations. A well-organized Administration & Management core is necessary for the attainment of these goals. The Center, directed by PI Klaus Schulten, is sta?ed by a ded- icated and well quali?ed team of faculty, software developers, support sta?, postdoctoral associates and graduate students. The Center is led by a team of ?ve faculty members, Klaus Schulten (Physics), Aleksei Aksimentiev (Physics), Laxmikant Kale (Computer Science), Zaida Luthey-Schulten (Chemistry), and Emad Tajkhorshid (Bio- chemistry), who have a long history of working together succesfully. The Center's tools are developed by a team of uniquely qualifed software developers who maintain close connections to biomedical research. The Center is housed in the interdisciplinary Beckman Institute at the University of Illinois, and leverages strong institutional support to achieve its goals. The operating procedure of the Center, in addition to maintaining its computational infrastructure, facilitates communication and activities among group members. The opportunity this provides for synergy between software tool development in the TRDs and scienti?c endeavors in the DBPs is particularly valuable, allowing for optimal selection of new collaborations and software features to best achieve Center goals. The Center ensures that resources are utilized to their full potential via Collaboration and Service, Training, and Dissemination activities. An External Advisory Committee (EAC) has been convened of members with relevant and complementary expertise. The EAC meets annually to evaluate the progress of all Center components and to advise the Center regarding future directions.